


Ruined

by coffeefudge



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, ice creeeeeeeeam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefudge/pseuds/coffeefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a little test to see how well I could do when writing in present tense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined

You grip the black vinyl disk in your hand, nails scraping long white lines on one side. This was his favourite record. His favourite. And in a matter of three seconds it's above your head then on the ground, shattered into a million piece, adding to the other black bits scattered across the floor.

"That's sixteen," You hear Terezi's voice from the other side of the room, "Better stop before their neighbours come over to see what's up."

"Shut up." You choke out, stumbling back over to the collection of records that lay stacked in a neat, organized pile in the corner of the room.

"C'mon, why don't we go eat from the tub of ice cream in the freezer instead of making such a mess?" She asks and you sniffle, using the back of your hand to wipe your running nose.

"Fine..."

She walks over and grabs your clean hand --the one that isn't covered with dried snot-- and tugs on your arm. You allow her to pull you away, half dragging you out of the doorway. You drag your feet on the floor with each step, it's not like you don't drag your feet usually, but now you were doing it more heavily, probably giving your feet rug burn. Once you enter the living room, she sits you on the couch and leaves you there to go get the promised containers of frozen miracles. You hunch your shoulders and stare blankly at the floor.

Just by the way, your name is Gamzee. And if you hadn't realized it by now, you were upset.

Terezi plops down beside you, crossing her skinny legs before handing you one of the two spoons she had retrieved from the kitchen with the ice cream. Oh look, it was birthday cake flavour. Cool. Wait, no. Not cool. It was awesome. It was miraculous. It was the best god damn thing that ever existed. Just. Not. Cool.

"So," She pops the top off of the tub and shoves her spoon into the ice cream, "What'd he do now?"

As she takes a bite you pull your legs onto the couch, hugging them close as you try to sort out your thoughts. How could you word this without making him sound like a jackass? Oh yeah, that wasn't possible. 

"... He, uh..."

Shit, okay okay, uh, subtle, alright?

"He got with Jade..."

Good. Wait. Well, subtle. Not good, but subtle.

Terezi gasps, dropping her spoon. You dare yourself to look at her and oh dear god. The amount of pity and sympathy you see plastered on her face makes your heart twist. She hastily places the ice cream on the table and instantly pulls you into a hug. You wrap your arms around her in return, feeling tears make their way into your eyes as she rocks you back and forth.

"Oh my god, Gamzee, I'm so sorry. I know much you liked him!" She paps you as he begin to sob.

"I fucking hate him!" You yell, "I just want to motherfuckin' punch that beautiful face of his until it's all nothing but blood and muscle then all up and nurture him back to motherfuckin' health before destroying it all fucking over again!"

You sob, clinging to Terezi like she was the only thing in the world. You don't know what to do. All you can do is cry and cry and cry. You just hate him so much! But if you hate him then why does your heart hurt so much at the fact that you can't be with him? 

You know why.

But you're just too much of a pussy to admit it.

And you know that you're too much of a pussy to ever tell him.

That's when the front door opened and the sound of footsteps could be heard. You instantly silence yourself, biting down on your bottom lip to keep from making anymore noise. You hear two voice. Him and her. You feel Terezi tighten her grip on you, but it does no good. In five seconds you're out of her grasp and on your feet, just as they walking into the living room.

"And then I was all like, 'That's so uncool.'."

"Ahahaha! Oh my god, Dave! You're so funny! Ahahaha!"

Jade was clinging to Dave's arm like she was a young child and Dave was her lollipop. A frown plasters itself on your face. And not one of those 'oh my god what the hell are you doing you bitch' frowns but, one of those 'I know you're not gonna let go of him so this is how I'll resolve it' frowns.

BAM.

Your fist meets Dave's cheek like a magnet. Wait. No. Not a magnet. You hate those. Um... How about... You'll just stick with magnet for now. Jade screams and Strider stumbles backwards, shades hitting the ground like a rock.

"Strider! You blasphemous motherfucker!" You shout as he recovers, gripping his nose while Jade hid behind him.

"What the hell is your problem, Makara?!" He shouts at you, hand leaving his nose.

"You!" You've never felt this angry before, and what you say next kind of shocks you as much as it does everyone else, "You and your so called motherfuckin' coolness and irony and emotionless personality! You're such a fucking asshole! You always think of yo'self and not any other motherfucker! You heartless piece of shit! All you up an' do it steal people's vascular pumps and bash them into the motherfuckin' ground until there's no shit left! You fuckin' stole my vascular pump and you crushed it! Motherfuckin' crushed it! I hate you Dave Strider! I motherfucking hate you!"

There's nothing but silence. All eyes are glued to you, wide and radiating surprise. You pant as you glare at Dave, letting your actions sink in before you realize what you just did. Your expression copies every one's look of shock, your eyes growing wide, hand shooting up and covering your mouth.

"I... I..."

You don't know how to say sorry.

So you run.

You run upstairs, right into Bro's room, and slap the door shut, locking it. You collapse on the bed, sobbing into a pillow. Oh god. What the fuck did you just do? But you know don't really need to ask that. You already know.

You just ruined your chance to be matesprits with Dave Strider.


End file.
